Bis
by Japiera
Summary: Esa idea que no te puedes sacar de la cabeza, esa reflexión destinada a extinguirse antes de concluir — VI. Kyoutani vs el mundo.
1. Kenma & Fukunaga: Palabras en movimiento

**Bis  
**

Algunas reflexiones antes de irse a la cama: colección  
 **Disclaimer** : personajes no son míos

* * *

 _Palabras en movimiento  
_ _Kenma & Fukunaga_

* * *

Fukunaga era sordo, pero se parecía un poco a mí. No le gustaba hablar, en cambio, podía pasarse una tarde entera sumido en sus pensamientos. Me figuraba que eso hacía, porque yo también me pasaba las tardes de aquel modo: pensando, en medio del silencio. Con el tiempo, empecé a dudar de nuestro parecido.

Sus ojos, que eran enormes, vagaban por el paisaje que le acompañaba sin apenas pestañear. Como no decía nada y se estaba tan quieto, todos creían que pensaba, pero a lo mejor, más que pensar, lo que hacía era observar. En cambio, a mí si no se me cerraban los ojos, mis ojos se detenían en un punto concreto y no se movían de allí hasta que terminaba de cavilar.

—¿Cómo piensas? —le pregunté al fin.

Siempre se demoraba en sus respuestas. Con su voz, que era ronca y temblorosa, pasando de contestar, me preguntó cómo era que pensaba yo.

Le respondí que con palabras. Con palabras que a su vez tenían un sonido.

—Y sé que tú conoces las palabras, pero no el sonido de cada una.

Fukunaga me sonrió. Levantó el brazo y, alargando un dedo, apuntó a los árboles, que se agitaban con el viento. Luego apuntó unas jardineras, visitadas por las abejas. A unas chicas sentadas a lo lejos, que movían sus piernas inquietas.

Las nubes que se desplazaban y cambiaban de forma; los autos que iban y venían por la avenida; los cabellos que se sacudían; los perros que meneaban sus colas; los gatos que, tomando el sol, llenaban de aire sus pulmones.

Luego me enseñó sus manos, y tejió telarañas imaginarias con sus dedos.

—¿Lo entiendes ahora? —me preguntó—. Se mueve.

No logré entenderlo del todo. Pensar sumido en silencio no me hacía más parecido a él, porque para quien no existe el sonido, tampoco ha de existir su contrario. Quizá, lo que hacía esas tardes en que no hablaba, era leer el movimiento de lo que le rodeaba. O quizá, pensar y observar no sea tan diferente para él, y en su cabeza se suceden ondas que suben y bajan, que se expanden y se contraen, que cambian de color, explotan, salpican y, en fin, es el movimiento el que crea las palabras.

* * *

 _ **Notas** : Como dice arriba, será una colección de relatos cortos, de lo que esté pensando en el momento. No garantizo constancia pero..., Gracias por leer _— _**J** api **E** ra._

 _ **Update** : 3 de mayo de 2017, 2:50 am._


	2. Osamu & Atsumu: Al otro lado del espejo

**Bis  
**

Algunas reflexiones antes de irse a la cama: colección  
 **Disclaimer** : personajes no son míos

* * *

 _Al otro lado del espejo  
_ _Osamu & Atsumu_

* * *

Ambos escriben con la mano derecha, pero a ratos, con un sentimiento que guarda más relación con el instinto, Osamu se vuelve ambidiestro.

En las mañanas frente al espejo, Osamu se encuentra con Atsumu. Pero cuando se para frente al verdadero Atsumu, lo que ve es a su propio reflejo, escapado del espejo. Al dejar el baño, quien se ha quedado atrapado ahí adentro no es otra cosa que él mismo, y quien acompaña a Atsumu, es alguien idéntico a ambos, pero al mismo tiempo, el contrario.

Atsumu levanta el brazo derecho y a Osamu se le escapa el brazo izquierdo hacia los cielos. Atsumu se peina el cabello hacia la izquierda porque dice que es su mejor lado, y Osamu termina dejándose la raya al otro lado de la cabeza, que también resulta ser su mejor lado. Atsumu, siempre Atsumu, va tirando de Osamu. Y Osamu le replica y se burla, pero ambos saben quién va ganando y quien ya ha perdido.

Uno guía el movimiento, y el otro, atrapado en el espejo, avanza un paso si su hermano también avanza, o retrocede para aumentar dramáticamente la distancia. Los dos se sonríen, con los labios estirados hacia distintos lados. Los dos se guiñan el ojo, y uno de ellos es el original, y el otro es solo un reflejo, que aunque quiere, no puede evitarlo.

Al terminar el día, el reflejo de Osamu vuelve al baño, y en el espejo se reencuentra consigo mismo, dibujado hacia el otro lado. Se pregunta si llegará algún día a hablar de revés, o si sus malas notas en ciencia se deberán a las buenas notas de Atsumu en las pruebas. En el último parcial, uno obtuvo un 4.6, y el otro, un 6.4.

A su lado se cepilla los dientes Atsumu, y a Osamu no le sorprende notar que ninguna imagen se refleje frente a su hermano. La verdadera diferencia radica, Osamu siempre lo ha sabido, que Atsumu prefiere equivocarse a abstenerse, mientras que Osamu es el único de los dos capaz de cargar con errores ajenos, y por ello, Osamu termina de cabeza en el espejo.

* * *

 **Notas** : llevamos pocos capítulos en el manga con hermanos Miya y sus personalidades, pero no puedo evitar sentirme atraída por esa extraña simetría que hay en ellos. Gracias por leer — **J** api **E** ra

 **Update** : 16 de mayo de 2017, 1:30 am.


	3. Takeda a Takeda: Etcétera

**Bis**

Algunas reflexiones antes de irse a la cama: colección  
 **Disclaimer** : personajes no son míos

* * *

 _Etcétera_  
 _Takeda Ittetsu a Takeda Ittetsu_

* * *

Podría escribirte de muchas cosas. Finalmente arreglé la gotera, y además adopté un gato, aunque aún no le encuentro nombre. Creo que ya no le puse uno. Mis alumnos insisten en que estoy a tiempo, y que _canela_ es buena opción. Yo estaba pensando en _Cheshire_ , pero mis alumnos dijeron que era muy obvio viniendo de mí.

Me gusta cómo suena _canela_. No sé si guarde relación, pero últimamente siempre espolvoreo un poco de canela sobre mi café. Todavía lo pido con leche y le agrego un cubo de azúcar, no más. La cocinera de la escuela me confió que buscaba nuevo empleo y eso me desconcertó no poco. No es el mejor café, lo sé, pero es el que más me gusta.

Siempre he sido un tipo de costumbres, hay algunas que no recuerdo cuándo empezaron, o si son necesarias. Mamá me enseñó a tener en la cocina un jarrón con flores frescas, y es algo que seguí haciendo una vez me independicé. Mis favoritas son las paulonias Planté en otoño un _kiri,_ delante de casa, ya quiero que sea primavera.

Van dos años seguidos que no visito la tumba de mamá. La primera vez se me olvidó. Fue el año que cambiaron el vicerrector del colegio, y fue un año de mucha presión. La segunda vez no le vi el sentido a abandonar la cama. Si no voy este año, no creo que a mamá le moleste, pero papá esta vez no va a perdonármelo. Dirá que soy un ingrato, o que la he olvidado. Nuestras creencias son distintas.

La verdad es que siempre estoy pensando en mamá. Hoy cuando salí al _engawa_ a tomar el aire, recordé aquellas largas tardes de verano en que mamá no hacía otra cosa que abanicarse sentada en la galería mientras nos vigilaba a mí y mi hermana chapotear en la piscina. Quizá ya estaba enferma. Me habría gustado darme cuenta de esas cosas cuando era pequeño.

Mi hermana se casó. Todos ya la creía una _solterona_ , como se las llama. Es egoísta de mi parte pensarlo, pero no puedo evitar sentirme abandonado. Ahora solo a mí me tienen lástima en la familia. Mis amigos constantemente están organizándome citas, que llega a ser de mal gusto. Me pregunto qué flores habría elegido mamá para animar la cocina. Es en la cocina donde califico los exámenes de mis alumnos, y también donde leo mis novelas. Siempre que haya flores frescas y me aguarde un café con leche y azúcar sobre la despensa, la cocina es el lugar que más me gusta de la casa. Luego, el engawa.

Cuando florezca el _kiri_ , se podrán ver las flores violetas desde la ventana de la cocina. De todas formas, me dijeron que eso no ocurriría hasta en dos o tres años más, pero yo le tengo confianza a esta primavera. Es curioso que hasta los árboles deban pasar por la pubertad, aunque me explicaron que no usara aquella palabra porque no era técnicamente correcta. Yo pienso que hace llegar la idea.

Sigo involucrado en el club de vóleibol, y he aprendido lo suficiente como para dar consejos y recomendaciones técnicas con propiedad. Hace unos días nos visitaron unos ex alumnos: cuatro jóvenes, una mujer. Ellos ingresaron al club el mismo año en que yo me hice cargo de este, y estaban todos muy grandes y apuestos. Se habían reunido para recordar sus caras, y aprovecharon la ocasión de darse una vuelta por la preparatoria. Fue muy agradable reencontrarlos, y nos hicieron el honor de jugar contra los actuales miembros del club.

Incluso dos se habían casado entre ellos. Yo siempre supe que acabarían juntos, y en su tiempo lo comentábamos mucho con Ukai. Otro se acababa de comprometer, pero aún no decidía la fecha de la boda. Eso hizo que me planteara muchas dudas sobre mí mismo. Algo debo estar haciendo mal conmigo mismo, pero tras ver a mis ex alumnos, pienso que como profesor todavía tengo algo que rescatar. Intento no obsesionarme con el tema.

Yo no sé si sería capaz de reunirme con mis antiguos compañeros de preparatoria. Uno de los motivos de los que llegué a Karasuno, fue para alejarme de toda aquella gente, y también de mi padre. No tiene caso que le guarde rencor, y varias veces me he planteado hacerle una visita a casa a simplemente hablar las cosas. A último minuto, me acobardo. Lo llamo para año nuevo, y para su cumpleaños, es así como nos llevamos.

Era mi hermana quien me informaba de la salud de papá y las novedades, pero desde que se casó sus responsabilidades son otras.

¿Sabes? Podría escribirte de muchas cosas, pero realmente no me ha ocurrido nada extraordinario ni interesante. Mi vida, todos mis acontecimientos, pueden resumirse en una palabra: _etcétera_.

* * *

 **Update** : 6 de noviembre 2017, 00:00 am.


	4. Keiji & Kenma: Contenido en un marco

**Bis**

Algunas reflexiones antes de irse a la cama: colección  
 **Disclaimer** : personajes no son míos

* * *

 _Contenido en un marco  
_ _Keiji & Kenma; primer intento_

* * *

Kenma giró sobre sus talones. La galería, no muy grande, contaba solo con cuatro pinturas, cada una en una pared. Se acercó al que tenía frente suyo. El marco era impresionante. Dorado, lleno de recovecos, tallar aquellos detalles tenía su mérito. La tela, por otro lado, no merecía ser contenida en aquel marco. No le veía el arte a trazar meros triángulos, incluso él podría hacerlo.

Keiji jaló una de su manga hacia abajo para recuperar su atención. Con su dedo apuntó a una frase escrita sobre la pared. Kenma siguió ese dedo.

«Un cuadro surge de una necesidad interior».

—Kandinsky lo dijo. Bueno, no exactamente, es un parafraseo.

—¿Esto es Kandinsky?

—No, pero sea quien sea, es evidente que intenta evocarlo.

Las otras telas de la habitación no eran muy diferentes. Cambiaban los colores y la disposición de las figuras geométricas, nada más. Pero los marcos eran elegantes, todos majestuosos. Kenma habría preferido lienzos en blanco, para admirar solo los marcos.

—En aquella etapa Kandinsky estaba obsesionado con la idea de liberar al color de la forma. Para él las formas más abstractas, que son las geométricas, poseían un sonido interno. El color, con su propio significado, modulaba el sonido interno subyacente en cada figura.

—¿Sonido interno?

—Oh, sí. Le encantaba la música de Wagner. Miremos este otro cuadro, a tu izquierda. Aquellas líneas horizontales negras sobre un fondo blanco, los triángulos amarillos y los círculos azules agrupados sobre las líneas y los espacios que dejan recuerdan a los cuadros musicales de Kandinsky.

—Parece una especie de partitura —concedió Kenma—. ¿Estás diciendo que existe una correlación entre el color, la forma, y una nota musical?

—No digo que _exista_. Kandinsky lo vio así en algún momento.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí, Keiji?

—¿Me llamaste por mi nombre?

—Akaashi.

—Me llamaste por mi nombre.

Kenma se dirigió hacia el lienzo de la partitura. El marco de madera, pintado en negro y biselado, contrastaba con el blanco crudo predominante del lienzo, resaltando la partitura imaginaria. Los colores azules salpicaban casi toda la obra, interrumpidos por algunos amarillos, y en menor medida de los rojos, que se agrupaban en regiones específicas.

—¿Significaban algún instrumento en concreto?

—Dime _Keiji_ de nuevo.

—Siempre he asemejado los azules a sonidos graves. A menos que se trate de un celeste. Un celeste bien podría ser un arpa.

—De hecho, para Kandinsky los colores azules eran _colores celestiales_ ; en cambio los amarillos, terrenales. El rojo era energía, y lo asociaba generalmente a sonidos bronces.

—Esta pintura no tiene nada de verde.

—El verde es la mezcla de los terrenal con lo celestial. Representa el movimiento de un mundo a otro, sin agresiones. Obviamente, la música no se conforma con ser pasiva.

— _Obviamente_.

«El cuadro de la izquierda definitivamente lo pude haber pintado yo», pensó Kenma cuando se enfrentó a él.

—¿Por qué, si un cuadro surge de una necesidad interior, alguien querría pintar tantas líneas y colores? ¿Qué sentimiento te llevaría a pintar aquello?

—De eso se trata justamente, de liberar el sentimiento de la figura, así como Kandinsky intentó liberar el color de ellas.

—Ahí fallas: te concentras demasiado en el dibujo en sí, en _la figura_ , olvidando que aquello que _no se contiene_ , puede, de todas formas, _interpretarse_ en la figura. Rayas y manchas, que son lo que yo veo aquí, siguen siendo una forma interpretable.

—En tal caso, estás afirmando que el sentir del artista es igual al sentir del espectador.

—Dudo mucho que el artista y yo estemos de acuerdo en la interpretación de esta obra.

—Qué opinas de ella.

—¿Sinceramente? Es feo. Son rayas y manchas.

El último cuadro era enorme, ocupaba casi toda la pared. El marco era ínfimo pero nacarado, y surtía efecto. El lienzo estaba pintado en colores tierras, lleno de círculos interrumpidos por escaleras, muy gris. Se titulaba _Consagración_. Uno de los círculos centrales parecía desprender una luz amarilla, difuminada en sus bordes. Kenma prefería el cuadro de la partitura, pero aquel otro tenía lo suyo.

—Bien, quizá este sí lo entienda. El gris es un color desapasionado e inmóvil. Y el café es una forma de amarillo, pero con gris. El círculo que contiene aquella luz divina intenta recordarle al artista que sí es posible llegar al _bodhisattva_ o lo que sea, y que siga así, pintando sus obras de _kindergarten_ aunque nadie las comprenda. La interpretación externa no puede coartar el sentir artístico. De ahí su título: _Consagración_.

Keiji rio.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

—De verdad Akaashi, por qué estamos aquí.

—¿No te da la impresión de que nuestros mundos internos son diferentes?

—No sé qué decirte.

—¿Qué cuadro surgiría de tu interior?

—No lo sé. No sé pintar.

—Pero si supieras.

—En ese caso te pintaría a ti.

—De qué manera.

—De espalda, envuelto en un pañuelo de tela delgada y mala calidad, aquella que se transparenta al primer lavado.

—De qué color es el pañuelo.

—Verde olivo. Corre viento, así que logro vislumbrar una parte de tu espalda baja que no es cubierta por el ondear del pañuelo. Yo también aparezco en el cuadro, mucho más adelante. Te estoy espiando detrás de una ventana abierta a hacia tu ventana. A nuestras casas los separa una calle. Apenas alcanzo a divisar tu perfil. Te miras las manos, que están rosadas. No puedo dejar de mirarte, y la tensión se nota en los nudillos de mis manos, que estrujan las cortinas. Te noto triste, no puedo hacer nada por ti.

—Por qué estoy triste.

—Porque transformo tu tristeza algo subjetivo, encerrado en una forma concreta. En un hombre semidesnudo, envuelto en una tela verde oliva. Los colores no tienen significados por sí mismos, pero yo no entiendo aquello; por consiguiente, no puedo entenderte a ti.

—Es triste no ser comprendido —aceptó Keiji.

—Tú pintaste los cuadros de esta galería, ¿cierto?

—En realidad soy muy bueno dibujando figura humana, pero me gustan más estos que son _rayas y manchas_.

—Siento decir aquello.

—Está bien, sabía que no te gustaría.

—Kandinsky atravesó varias etapas, ¿no? Todos los artistas pasan por etapas.

Kenma dejó la galería después que Keiji. Ya no le gustaban tantos los marcos. El corazón de Akaashi no podía contenerse en trozos de madera. El corazón de Akaashi se derramaba, pero Kenma no estaba seguro aún de qué manera.

* * *

 **Notas** : Kandinsky no es mi favorito, pero me gusta leer la filosofía tras su arte. A veces también intento hacer algo de filosofía. Como puede verse, los resultados no son buenos.

 **Update** : 29 noviembre 2017, 11:11 pm.


	5. Keiji & Kenma: Biblioteca de recuerdos

**Bis**

Algunas reflexiones antes de irse a la cama: colección  
 **Disclaimer** : personajes no son míos

* * *

 _Biblioteca de recuerdos_  
 _Keiji & Kenma; segundo intento_

* * *

La biblioteca era pequeña y modesta, aún quedaban espacios por llenar en las estanterías. Kenma se paseó frente a los libros, deteniéndose frente a uno de sobrecubierta colorida. Posó un dedo en el lomo; tras titubear, lo sacó de su lugar.

—«Akaashi Keiji» —leyó en voz alta el nombre escrito en la hoja de cortesía[1]. Regresó el libro de donde lo hubo tomado—. ¿Siempre firmas todos tus libros?

Akaashi estaba junto a la ventana. Con sus dedos separó dos varillas de la persiana y espió hacia el otro lado.

—A veces, sí. Especialmente si son caros.

—¿Has leído todos estos libros?

—No, pero la gran mayoría. Cuando supo que estaba formando mi propia colección, Bokuto-san me ha estado regalando muchos libros, y no todos me interesan, pero ya teniéndolos, tampoco puedo desecharlos.

»Sería cruel.

Akaashi parecía muy concentrado espiando al otro lado de la ventana. Kenma sabía cómo recuperar su atención. Regresó en sus pasos para nuevamente a sacar el libro con sobrecubierta llamativa y preguntó:

—¿Este lo has leído?

Akaashi se vio obligado a girarse. Sonrió.

—Oh sí, hace un tiempo.

—¿De qué va?

—Honestamente, ya no recuerdo.

—Entonces no te gustó.

—Yo no diría eso. De hecho, lo que más recuerdo de ese libro, es que no podía dejar de leerlo, aunque ya no sé el motivo. Ocurrió durante el tiempo que viví en Inglaterra y, para ahorrarme algunos pesos, compartí habitación con unos extranjeros. Como no quería molestarlos, me iba a leer al pasillo, junto a una linterna. Leía y leía hasta que no sentía mis nalgas.

Kenma hojeó la novela, para ocultar su risa. Estaba escrita en inglés, había anotaciones en los márgenes respecto al significado de ciertas palabras.

Transcurrieron unos segundos de silencio. Como no quería que Akaashi volviera a la ventana, cambió el libro por otro y se lo enseñó.

—¿Qué hay de este?

—¡Vaya libro!

Fue un acierto. Akaashi se acercó hasta Kenma para quitarle el libro de las manos. Le tomó el peso, lo abrió en una página al azar, y lo olió. Kenma vio cómo la puerta de los recuerdos se abría ante Akaashi, y su pasado regresaba a él. Parecía de buen humor.

—Este es un muy buen libro, recomendación de un amigo. Lo leía en la galería donde trabajé. Apenas vendí cuadros, pero estos libros me ayudaron a matar el aburrimiento. Me reí mucho.

—¿De qué trataba?

Akaashi regresó el libro a su lugar y alcanzó otro, una estantería más arriba.

—No sabría decírtelo, tendrías que leerlo. Pero a grandes rasgos, de la filosofía del absurdo.

—No sé si me va lo absurdo. O la filosofía.

—Ni a mí. Como digo, tendrías que leerlo. Pero este otro…

Le entregó el libro que acababa de sacar, abierto en una página en concreto. En lugar de letras, había un dibujo que, al entrecerrar los ojos, resultaba obsceno.

—Es un dibujo del autor. En realidad, es una antología. Dirás que soy un pésimo lector, pero tampoco recuerdo de qué iban los relatos, aunque sin dudas de erotismo. El autor era así.

—Eso puedo deducirlo yo mismo con solo ver este dibujo.

—Pero recuerdo, que mientras leía y me apareció este dibujo, yo estaba en la universidad, y tenía un profesor detrás. Yo no había reparado en su presencia, por supuesto.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Sonó la campana en ese momento. Mi salón quedaba al otro lado del pasillo así que me giré sin pensar y choqué con el profesor. Me di cuenta enseguida que me había estado vigilando, y él se dio cuenta que yo me di cuenta, y ambos enrojecimos incómodos. Ni siquiera nos intercambiamos palabras de disculpas. Cada uno siguió su camino como si nada.

—No es un desenlace muy emocionante.

—Lo sé. La situación daba para una historia más picante, es algo que he pensado mucho. Como anécdota no vale, pero aun así, no he podido olvidarla.

Kenma regresó el libro de donde Akaashi lo hubo sacado y tomó otro, bastante más grueso y que parecía elegante. Akaashi soltó un suspiro.

—Ese sí lo recuerdo, pero si empiezo a describirlo, pensarías que es aburrido, o que no tiene nada de original.

—Haz un intento.

—Va de un amor imposible entre dos personas de clases sociales diferentes.

—Ya detente, no quiero saber. Un romance prohibido entre un pobre y un rico es la madre de los argumentos clichés.

—Es que, de alguna manera, es una historia cliché. Solo cuando lo lees te das cuenta de dónde recae su originalidad, y lo bien lograda que está la novela. Incluso me hizo llorar.

—¿De verdad?

Akaashi volvió a su lugar junto a la ventana.

—Yo estaba en este mismo lugar leyendo. La biblioteca aún no existía, y pensaba habilitar esta habitación como un cuarto de huéspedes, aunque en ese momento la tenía repleta de mis herramientas de arte. Eran las cinco de la tarde. Sentí un estremecimiento muy fuerte. Ábrelo en la página cuatrocientos.

Kenma obedeció. Era una página llena de letras, sin garabatos a los márgenes, sin ilustraciones del autor, pero algo más sucia y manoseada.

—Si lees esa página, no es como para llorar, pero se me cayeron unas lágrimas. El sol se filtró por las persianas, como invitándome a seguir leyendo, pero no pude hacerlo. Descubrí que estaba presenciando a una obra de arte y las emociones me embriagaron. Empecé a pintar un nuevo lienzo, intenté plasmar aquel sentimiento con mis pinturas, pero no lo logré y lloré de nuevo.

»Acababa de descubrir el tamaño de mi insignificancia. Fue ahí cuando me decidí a comenzar mi propia biblioteca.

—¿Por ello es que observas tanto por la ventana?

—Oh, ¿lo hago a menudo?

—Sí.

—Quizá solo sea nostalgia.

—«Akaashi Keiji» —leyó nuevamente Kenma, el nombre reaparecía escrito en una de las hojas de cortesía.

Akaashi recordaba más el contexto que acompañaba a sus lecturas que los libros en sí, y aquella habitación que era una biblioteca, se convertía en el almacén de sus memorias.

—¿Alguno de estos libros te recuerda a mí? —se atrevió a preguntarle.

Akaashi no respondió. Con sus dedos volvió a separar dos varillas de la persiana, dejando a Kenma con un nudo en su garganta que tampoco era capaz de describir o de empezar a plasmar sobre un lienzo. Pero tomó prestado aquella última novela, y junto a la persiana, se dedicó a descubrir aquel sentimiento.

—Me voy a acordar de ti cuando me pregunten por este libro —le prometió Kenma.

—Y yo me acordaré de esta conversación la próxima vez que observe por la ventana.

* * *

[1] Hoja de cortesía: son aquellas hojas en blanco al principio y final de un libro.

Hoy, tras una conversación con una _senpai,_ y luego que me llegaran unos _rw,_ acabé escribiendo esto. No me gusta mendigar _rw,_ y yo tampoco sé bien qué responder, pero cuando llegan, uno puede emocionarse, y la emoción puede hacerte escribir, y hoy eso me ha pasado a mí. Así que, a **Plutn** en particular le dedico esta historia, aunque sea un poco sosa. Siento los posibles _typos._ Está escrita en el calor del momento.

 **Update** : 21 enero 2018, 01:40 am.


	6. Kyoutani vs el mundo: El ojo de Shigeru

**Bis**

Algunas reflexiones antes de irse a la cama: colección  
 **Disclaimer** : personajes no son míos

* * *

 _El ojo de Shigeru  
_ _Kyoutani versus el mundo_

* * *

Yo tenía diecisiete años, y era un adolescente que odiaba al mundo.

Entré a una librería de dos pisos que trabajaba con títulos de autores _overseas_. Me paseaba por las estanterías y con el índice de mi mano derecha iba pasando uno por uno los lomos de los libros. Cuando un título llamaba mi atención, lo sacaba de su lugar y lo hojeaba.

Ese día, al sacar un libro particularmente grueso, vi el ojo de Shigeru al otro lado del pasillo.

—¿Me has seguido hasta aquí?

—No —dijo.

Esos «no» de Shigeru siempre querían decir «sí».

Con el libro entre mis manos rodeé la estantería hasta llegar al pasillo de Shigeru. Lo tenía acorralado. Shigeru lo sabía y estaba pálido. Era un adolescente, pero no odiaba al mundo. Solo me odiaba a mí. Me odiaba y me seguía a todas partes.

—Tú no lees —me sorprendió antes que llegase a interrogarlo.

Aquella librería tenía el sensor antirrobo averiado y las cámaras de seguridad no cubrían todos los ángulos. Yo reparaba en aquellos fallos con mucha naturalidad. Luego podía salir de tiendas cargando incluso aparatos electrónicos voluminosos como licuadoras o gofreras, con vinos _gran reserva_ , con almohadones de pluma de ganso, y con vinilos. Salvo los vinilos, todo esto se lo llevaba a mi madre. Ella creía que yo tenía un curro luego de clases, y le presumía los obsequios a sus amigas del club de marujas.

No había necesidad que yo robase nada. Teníamos buena situación económica, vivíamos mejor que mucha gente. Simplemente odiaba al mundo, y siendo mi madre una mujer que se jactaba de religiosa, encajaba perfecto con mi sentido del humor.

Shigeru estaba familiarizado con mi sentido del humor, y aunque no era religioso, todavía creía en la justicia. A regañadientes le dejé el libro que había tomado, saqué una revista de fotografía sin detenerme a ver cuál era o de qué iba, y me obligué a pagarla.

—El que no me lea los libros de la escuela, no quiere decir que «no lea»— me defendí sin ningún escrúpulo. Pasé limpiamente la banda magnética de la tarjeta por el lector, y recibí mi boleta y mi revista en una bolsa de plástico biodegradable—. Además, a ti qué te importa.

—Un día te meterás en un problema.

—Ya…

Afuera había sol. Me quedé con la mirada fija en la punta de mis tenis que eran marca _Reeboks_. No me gustaban las _Nike_ por ser solo marketing. Shigeru usaba unas _Adidas_ , que eran casi lo mismo. Sentí el impulso de reventarle el pie con mi suela.

Mientras me hablaba se me vinieron muchas imágenes a la cabeza, sin relación. Los compañeros de la secundaria que me rechazaban, que usaban zapatillas _Nike_. Cuando me cambié de escuela, y el poco tiempo que pasó para que volvieran a correr rumores de mí por los pasillos. Las quemaduras de cigarro en mi cuello. Aquel chico Kunimi Akira que a veces aparecía vestido con el uniforme de las chicas. Mi padre follando con un hombre en la _Mitsubishi_. Mi madre fumando como chimenea en sus actividades sociales. Shigeru, el ojo de Shigeru.

—Oye, contéstame cuando te hablo. Al menos ten la gentileza de mirarme, para saber que mis consejos no se quedan en el aire.

Shigeru, siempre Shigeru, trayéndome al mundo real.

Lo lancé y salí corriendo. Su ojo me siguió durante todo el trayecto hasta casa. En mi habitación le subí el volumen al equipo de sonido hasta que retumbaran los cristales, y me puse unos cascos que anulaban el sonido ambiental.

Del suelo recogí un libro. Había al menos veinte libros regados por la alfombra. Shigeru se equivocaba. Yo sí leía. Mierdas degeneradas y obscenas que espantarían a nuestro profesor de literatura. Letras que olían a alcohol y chorreaban drogas. Yo encendía la música a tope, Metallica por ejemplo, y me ponía unos audífonos para no escuchar mi propia música. Odiaba al mundo y yo era parte de él.

Pero aquel día seguí pensando en Shigeru, en su ojo diabólico, y en lo poco que realmente me conocía. Me vigilaba sin descanso, exigía que lo mirase, pero en realidad él no se había detenido a observarme nunca. Si ni siquiera Shigeru era capaz de comprenderme, eso no tenía nada de extraordinario. Solo me confirmaba cuál era la naturaleza de las personas en este mundo, el mundo real, y en tales casos, no había más que hacer que seguir escuchando música mientras leía mi novela grotesca y, si quería, hasta podía silbar a Mozart.

* * *

 **Update** : 11 de marzo 2018, 2:00 am


End file.
